A machine-to-machine (M2M) technology is a networked application technology using machine intelligent interaction as a core. The existing International Organization for Standardization oneM2M is devoted to putting forward an M2M system based on this application technology. In a oneM2M environment, an M2M system using the M2M technology includes a common service entity (CSE).
In an implementation process of the M2M technology, a request device on which an M2M application program is installed first sends a list query request to the CSE. The CSE sends a device identifier (ID) list to the request device, and the request device selects a destination device ID from the device identifier list, and sends the device ID to the CSE. The CSE sends, according to the device ID, a query request to a destination device corresponding to the device identifier, to request resource data. The destination device returns a response message to the CSE according to the query request, and the CSE forwards the response message to the request device.
However, in a related technology, when a transmission error occurs in a response message, for example, when resource data of the response message is null or content of the resource data is incorrect, the CSE returns the null or incorrect resource data to the request device. As a result, it is possible that the request device cannot obtain a valid response message, and reliability of the M2M system is relatively low.